Shades
by Mint-Chocolate-Leaves
Summary: Life is not all built up with just black and white – Draco knew this. That's why they created the word 'Shades'. There dark, there's light and then there is the between. There are silvers, and greys and every other colour in the entire colour scale. Pinks, reds, yellows, blue, oranges, and then of course green. One-shot


Title: **Shades**

Character(s): _Draco. M_

Summary: _Life is not all built up with just black and white – Draco knew this. That's why they created the word 'Shades'. There dark, there's light and then there is the between. There are silvers, and greys and every other colour in the entire colour scale. Pinks, reds, yellows, blue, oranges, and then of course green. One-shot _

Notes: _This is for the 'Ultimate Death Eater Challenge' and using several prompts which are quite long and I can't really be bothered to repeat, and using the character Draco Malfoy (My first ever One-shot of the guy) I have created this weird thing... reviews are appriciated, take care!_

* * *

_Draco darling go to sleep – the world is cruel and if you slip to the dark side you'll never get out dear... and oh, how you'll wish you weren't bad. Don't do anything stupid..._

Life is not all built up with just black and white – Draco knew this. That's why they created the word 'Shades'. There dark, there's light and then there is the between. There are silvers, and greys and every other colour in the entire colour scale. Pinks, reds, yellows, blue, oranges, and then of course green.

Slytherin had brought a slight... hesitation... to the colour green. Wasn't green meant to be the colour of healing, like that on the side of a muggle paramedic vehicle? What they were called was a tan? Draco wasn't so sure. After all he wasn't going to indulge himself in the filthy muggle studies class with that filthy mudblood professor.

Those muggle paramedics were obviously oblivious to the green of the killing curse – the green colour visible with death attacking out of nowhere. They didn't know that green was the new colour of evil.

_Draco darling don't fall into the darkness of dawn, don't get the mark. Stay free, don't get trapped in a fight or flight life. Don't do anything stupid..._

Draco knew he was destined to be a death eater. He was after all, the son of a pureblood family, the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Of course he would become a death eater, it was almost the simplest thing in the world, wasn't it?

Draco had to become a death eater, because Mudbloods and half bloods had to be terminated. The minister of magic's mind had been addled and he wasn't thinking clearly. He wasn't going to get rid of the filth, the disgrace to Muggles, was he? And anyway Draco knew sometimes he would have to get his hands dirty anyway.

But if it was all for the welfare of the wizarding world, then of course it would be alright wouldn't it? He was just making the world a much more, purer and more defined world. He was doing his duty as a pureblood. The dark lord was only doing what so many pure bloods had never dared to do before.

_Draco darling don't get caught in too far. They'll break your spirits, and you'll never be the same. And remember, don't show any emotion when they rip you apart – Malfoy's don't cry. Don't do anything stupid._

Money isn't everything – of course Draco knew this, but he also knew it made nearly everything easier. With his fortune, and inheritance from a dead relative he had never met, he would be able to pay people off to make sure he wouldn't get sent to Azkaban. With all of his galleons he would be able to... persuade... (more like bribe) several wizards to change rules for those filthy half-bloods, like that stupid defence teacher they had several years ago - the filthy poor werewolf teacher who's in the order.

With money Draco knew he could get almost everywhere in life. He'd get a good house, good job – high status wife. He'd have a good light to his name. He'd be one of the richest and most known wizards in the country.

_Draco darling, don't let yourself be seen. Don't let them be able to place a finger to your face – don't let your mistakes be your downfall. Don't do anything stupid._

It was nothing but common knowledge to Draco that love didn't always mean loud public declarations. After all he always followed by the rule that if someone knew you cared then they knew where to stick the blow.

Draco was fine with how his father would put a hand on his shoulder that was his father expressing his love for him. Draco understood why his mother only smiled and gave him hugs when they were at home – she didn't want the Slytherin to get targeted because of her.

It was all common sense, though Draco wasn't quite sure why it was called common sense when it wasn't quite so common. Take that fool Potter and his friends weasel and the mudblood, they wore their emotions on their sleeves and well... look how far they got with that.

Weasels big brother died, didn't he? Draco had heard snippets of how he had died laughing - much like Bellatrix Le'strange and that fool of a blood traitor Sirius Black. Draco knew that was what happened when someone let their emotions out. They die.

Common knowledge,

_Draco darling go to sleep – the world is cruel and if you slip to the dark side you'll never get out dear... and oh, how you'll wish you weren't bad. Don't do anything stupid..._

_Draco darling don't fall into the darkness of dawn, don't get the mark. Stay free, don't get trapped in a fight or flight life. Don't do anything stupid..._

_Draco darling don't get caught in too far. They'll break your spirits, and you'll never be the same. And remember, don't show any emotion when they rip you apart – Malfoy's don't cry. Don't do anything stupid._

_Draco darling, don't let yourself be seen. Don't let them be able to place a finger to your face – don't let your mistakes be your downfall. Don't do anything stupid._

**_Draco, don't do anything stupid, or this war will ruin us all. _**


End file.
